Fight of the Century
by S.S. Cloud12
Summary: Leena adopts a dog. Bit is left to fend for himself for a weekend. Will he last, or will he starve? Read to find out.


Fight of the Century

(A/N Yeah, yeah. I know. I don't own zoids or any of the characters used in this fic.)

One day after the Blitz team won the royal cup, Doc handed out their prize money. Everybody took the money quickly, as if afraid Doc would grab it back, and go buy zoid models.

" So Brad, what are you going to do with your money?" said Doc, looking hungrily at Brad's share.

" Um, I'm gonna go buy Naomi an expensive engagement ring." said Brad.

" Oh, ok. What about you Jaimie?" said Doc enthusiastically.

" I'm gonna buy as many strategic guides as I can." said Jaimie.

" What about you Bit?"

" I don't know." said Bit.

" Really?" said Doc with a devilish grin.

" Yeah, but you still can't have it." said Bit.

' Damnit' thought Doc, ' he's not as stupid as he looks.' " What about you sweetheart?" said Doc looking at Leena.

" Well, first I'm going to buy some more weapons for my Gunsniper. And then I think I'm going to go to the local animal shelter and adopt a dog." said Leena. (A/N Yes, Leena does have a soft spot for animals.)

Three Weeks Later...

" Well Bit, we're heading out. Do you think you can take care of yourself for the weekend?" said Doc as he was loading the last of the bags into the car.

" Yeah Doc, no problem." said Bit.

" Alright Sasha(the dog) you be good. Don't bite Bit, unless you think it's abosolutely necessary." said Leena to Sasha.

" Don't worry Leena, Sasha will be fine with me. I'll take good care of her." said Bit.

" You better, because if you don't. Well you know." said Leena, brushing her forefinger across her neck like a knife.

" Yeah I know. Brad, Jaimie, Leena, and Doc, don't worry about a thing. You'll come back and the base will be perfectly fine. See you in three days." said Bit waving goodbye.

Once the car had driven completely out of sight, Bit walked to the kitchen. ' Hmmm, I wonder what their is to eat in here.' thought Bit. He found some cookies and decided to eat a couple. It was already 6:00 p.m. Bit decided to throw in the towel early. He went to bed.

The next morning, Bit woke up and went down stairs to the kitchen. He poured some dog food in Sasha's food dish, and then went to the counter to see what there was for him to eat. He found some cookies, brownies, chips, and crackers. He took them into the living room and placed them on the table. Then he sat down, turned on the t.v., and dug in.

Bit ate and watched t.v. all day. Then he decided that he was tired of watching t.v. and too full to eat anymore, so he went to bed. He had sweet dreams of yummy pastries, doughnuts, and the little doughboy.

Sunday(Doomday)

The next morning, Bit walked down to the kitchen. ' Man, I can't wait for the team to return.' thought Bit as he was pouring food into Sasha's dish. Then he walked over to the cabinet to find something to eat. When he didn't find anything to eat that you didn't have to cook, he started having a nervous breakdown.

" Oh my God! I'm gonna starve. Why didn't I pay attention in Home Economics? I'm such an idiot." cried Bit, his stomach grumbling loudly. " My stomach can't wait for the team's return to eat."

' Pull yourself together Bit. I'm sure there is something in here to eat, that you don't have to cook. Just look around. You'll find something.' thought Bit as he was looking around the room. And then he spotted Sasha. ' Hmm, I wonder how dog would taste? No, don't think that. You eat that dog and Leena is going to kill you. I guess I'm just going to have to settle for the dog food.'

Bit started crawling towards Sasha's dog dish hungrily. When he got close, Sasha lunged forward and bit his hand.

" Owww!" screamed Bit as he retreated. Bit sat in his room, thinking about a way to get some of Sasha's dog food. ' Maybe of I come at her from behind. No, she'll be expecting that. Stupid dog, why does she have to be so smart. Oh well, I guess I'm just going to have to take the food by force.' thought Bit. ' Maybe if I bite her on the ear like they did in the movie Snow Dogs, she'll back down and let me feast on the Kibbles-n-Bits.'

10 minutes later

" Alright Sasha, I'm calling you out." said Bit.

Sasha appeared about 6 feet in front of Bit. She stood there and stared at him, while he stared out her.

" This kitchen ain't big enough for the two of us," said Bit as he roared at the dog.

Sasha snarled and growled in reply. She spread her front paws, ready to pounce if Bit made any sudden moves.

" You're going down Mutt!" said Bit as he lunged forward at the dog.

Sasha evaded the attack, swiftly turned, and attacked Bit's side. They rolled and rolled all around on the floor. Bit took a bite at Sasha's ear, and she retaliated by biting Bit's nose. Then Sasha bit Bit's ankle, and received a blow to the snout by Bit's leg. They continued to fight, until a loud voice was heard.

" What in the world is going on here?" said Leena, standing in the doorway looking more angry then ever.

" I can explain," said Bit nervously.

" You better start explaining," said Brad as he and the rest of the team walked into the kitchen.

" Well you see, I got hungry. And there is nothing left to eat that you don't have to cook. So I decided to eat some of the dog's food until you guys got back. But she bit me, so I decided to attack back." said Bit.

" Really? And why didn't you just make things easier on yourself, and cook something." questioned Leena sternly.

" Well you see, I...I um...can't cook." said Bit staring at the ground.

" As a punishment, you will have no cookies or sweets for one whole week." said Doc.

" What about the dog?" said Bit. " She's as much at fault as myself. If she hadn't bit me, we wouldn't have broken out into a fight."

" Bit, don't blame my sweet Sasha for your idiotic mess." scorned Leena. " Now come with me so I can clean those dog bite wounds."

" But..." started Bit.

" No buts... you're in trouble. Go get those wounds cleaned up, and then come back and clean this mess up." said Jaimie.

(A/N Geeze, so harsh. Maybe Bit should learn to cook. Oh well. Sorry to end this story so abruptly, but I have other fish to fry. Please review or flame.)


End file.
